Fugindo
by otayuri
Summary: Depois de lutarem e derrotarem Ultron e seus clones, Natasha e Bruce fogem pra viverem juntos, longe dos vingadores e da Shield, pra tentarem ter uma vida normal.


-Ei, grandão- falei- não posso comandar os controles daqui, então você vai ter que me ajudar, ok? Você tem que virar os controles e voltar pra cá, pode fazer isso?- perguntei e recebi como resposta um grunhido dele. Continuei o orientando até ele pousar, então sai correndo para encontrá-lo e acalmá-lo.

-Ei, grandão- chamei sua atenção- você foi muito bem!- fui me aproximando devagar até quase poder tocá-lo, então disse a frase que costumava acalmá-lo- o sol já esta se pondo- pronunciei, levantando a mão para acariciá-lo, o Hulk não se afastou um centímetro sequer, ficou parado apreciando o toque. Ele permitiu que eu lhe tocasse o rosto, mas foi por um breve momento, pois seu corpo se encheu de espasmos, o que queria dizer que Bruce estava voltando ao normal.

\- Ei- gritei um garoto que passava com o uniforme da Shield- traga alguma roupa ou cobertor para o Doutor Banner- o garoto saiu correndo e eu me virei para Bruce outra vez. Ele estava com seu rosto transfigurado pelo medo que sentia toda vez que se transformava.

-Bruce, esta tudo bem agora.- tentei acalmá-lo.

-Você me empurrou! Me jogou...- ele falou como se só naquele momento tivesse conseguido assimilar aquilo.

\- Tive que fazer aquilo. A equipe não seria nada sem nós- tentei faze-lo rir, mas não deu certo. Por sorte, o garoto que eu havia gritado apareceu eficientemente com uma calça e uma camisa dobradas. Eu agradeci ao garoto.

-Quer um lugar pra se trocar?- perguntei, ele concordou e então o levei a um banheiro masculino, ele passou por mim com pressa. Pouco depois ele saiu mais apresentável, e eu disse:

-Precisamos conversar.- ele concordou. Procurei por uma sala vazia, pra conversarmos com mais privacidade e, ao encontrar, entrei esperando Bruce me seguir. Fechei a porta e ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, até eu cansar de esperar que ele começasse.

-Desculpa por ter te jogado- comecei- mas eu precisava-

-Eu sei- ele me cortou- Eu entendo.

-Acho que agora podemos fugir- falei com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Não, não podemos.- discordou. Suas palavras agiram sobre mim como facadas, com facas mais afiadas e impiedosas do que as que eu guardava nas botas. Desde que Ultron havia me sequestrado, eu estava me segurando no momento em que Bruce propôs aquela fuga. Aquela promessa tinha sido meu consolo. Eu apenas pensava, lute e fuja com Bruce. Faça o que tem de ser feito e pegue sua recompensa. E agora ter Bruce na minha frente me dizendo que isso nunca vai acontecer, me deixou totalmente sem forças para continuar. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e eu abaixei a cabeça mesmo sabendo que era impossível escondê-las.

-Bruce- comecei a falar outra vez, mas minha voz estava trêmula, minha respiração irregular e eu estava chorando. Eu era a própria imagem do fracasso. Pela segunda vez, eu estava vulnerável na frente de Bruce- eu sei o que você esta pensando e-

-Natasha, você só pode estar louca- ele me cortou de novo, ele me atacava sem me dar a chance de me defender- Wanda deve mesmo ter mexido com sua cabeça. Como você poderia querer ficar comigo? Você viu de perto quem eu sou.

-Sim, e gostei do que vi.- eu segurava as lágrimas bravamente- Porque vi meu salvador. Bruce, você é um homem gentil, inteligente, carinhoso e corajoso, que se culpa por ter uma sombra como bagagem.- parei para respirar- Tudo que estou pedindo é que me dê uma chance pra ser sua salvadora também.

-Nat, não posso fazer isso por você.

-Então faça por você.- pedi, ele deu um suspiro e segurou minha mão. Eu aproveitei e dei um beijo de leve nele, apenas por carinho, que combinava bem com aquela situação.

\- Melhor ir fazermos nossas malas.

Bruce e eu saíamos da nave de mãos dadas e com nossos poucos pertences em nossas mochilas, que carregávamos nas costas, assim que pousamos.

Pude ver Clint de longe, ele parecia mais velho por causa do cansaço, todos nós parecíamos, porém tinha algo a mais no jeito dele, quando ele olhou pra mim tive certeza que algo estava realmente errado com ele.

-Espera, Bruce.- parei- Fique aqui.- caminhei até Clint com meus olhos atentos- Você não esta nada atraente, Clint- tentei brincar, mas ambos sabiam que a situação era muito séria- o que aconteceu?

-Pietro morreu- ele foi direto, mas tive a impressão de que tinha mais, então fiquei esperando ele terminar- ...me salvando.

-Você esta bem?- perguntei, eu sei que isso é uma coisa difícil de lidar. Clint balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Não havia muito que eu podia fazer, então o abracei forte.

-Onde você esta indo?

-Vou sumir do mapa.- assumi- Eu e Bruce.

-Estou feliz por você, Nat.- ele forçou um sorriso- Laura também. Ela percebeu primeiro que eu.

-Laura é perspicaz. Ela é boa- reconheci- melhor que você, ela teria roubado seu lugar na Shield.

-Isso nunca iria acontecer, sou insubstituível! Você ainda vai nos visitar, não é? Tem o bebê -sussurrei um "traidor"- e eu não quero que ele cresça sem a madrinha.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. Se cuida! -me despedi e voltei pra Bruce.

-O que foi- perguntou, curioso.

-Pietro morreu.- respondi, pude ver a tristeza em sua expressão, mas logo se desfez.

Tínhamos caminhado por horas fazendo uma trilha interminável, depois de termos descido do jipe, de um homem que nos deu carona. Já fazia cinco dias que estavamos fazendo aquela viagem. Havia cinco dias que Bruce se negava a me dizer onde íamos, nem uma pista.

-Bruce, estamos nisso à horas- reclamei- ao menos me diga que estamos chegando.

-Estamos chegando -ele diz, achando graça- porque você não aproveita a caminhada?

\- Eu estava aproveitando à tres horas atras. Estou cansada. Parece até que estou em uma missão. Isso me lembra uma vez que Shield me enviou para inspecionar um grupo de traficantes. Foi horrível! Tinha moscas que me picavam a noite toda.

-Então nossa missão acabou com grande sucesso!- ele parou de andar e ampliou o sorriso. Acompanhei seu olhar, estávamos em um vilarejo.

-É aqui?- perguntei.

-Sim. Gostou?- olhou pra mim.

-Gostei.- respondi, ele me puxou pela mão outra vez, me levando pra uma das casinhas da frente e abrindo a porta para eu passar.

-Vamos, fique a vontade. Faz um tempo que não venho aqui, estive aqui durante alguns meses.

-Parece bem confortável.- falei tirando o casaco e olhando o lugar. Tinha uma tv pequena, um banheiro, uma cozinha e um quarto com uma cama de casal, sorri com o detalhe- parece que me dei bem em relação a sua cama, doutor- ele olhou pra mim, confuso- parece que teremos que dormir juntos.

Bruce abaixa a cabeça, corando, e sorri:

-É, acho que teremos.


End file.
